Second Thoughts
by WENNfreak
Summary: CJ is forced to realize her feelings for Danny after the shooting


SECOND THOUGHTS

by Katie McNamara

At the sound of gunfire, Danny Concannon ran out of the building and through the maze of policemen and cop cars. He knew he should be taking notes and reporting on the shooting, but right then, he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was finding CJ.

"CJ!" Danny called as he ran across the dimly lit pavement, hardly noticing when he bumped straight into a slightly disoriented Josh Lyman.

"Josh, have you seen CJ?"

Josh wiped the sweat from his forehead before he answered.

"Danny. Yeah. They took her to the hospital. She's got a hit in the shoulder and a broken wrist but it didn't sound too serious."

Danny nodded slightly and thanked Josh as he turned and headed for his car.

As he drove to the hospital, Danny tried his best not to think about CJ lying helplessly in a hospital bed, and finally resorted to turning on the radio.

The song that was playing was one that was familiar to Danny, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. Then it hit him, as his mind wandered back to a night a couple years ago after President Bartlett had just won the election. The staff was celebrating and as the music started, he spotted CJ in the center of the room, the top buttons of her blouse open, her hair seductively framing her face. But the one thing that really caught Danny's attention was her smile. He remembered watching in amazement as CJ entertained her friends with 'The Jackal'. Later that night, Danny finally got up the courage to introduce himself to CJ. He remembered being impressed by her height and not being able to take his eyes off her smile. He knew from then on, he was going to enjoy going to work every morning much more.

Not long after, Danny arrived at the hospital where he found Sam, Mandy, Leo, Toby, Gina and Josh waiting in the Lobby.

Danny's heart skipped a beat. Everyone looked so sad. Could CJ have taken a turn for the worst? Finally Sam made eye contact with Danny and walked over.

"Hey Sam. How's CJ?"

"The doctor says she's going to be fine. It's Charlie we're worried about. He took a bullet in the chest and the doctors say he's in critical condition.

Danny looked around at the people he had watched run the White House for the better part of the last two years before returning his attention to Sam.

"Where's the President?"

"He's in Charlie's room with Zoe. The First Lady is on her way."

"Okay. Look, I'm going in to see CJ. Tell the President and Zoe that I hope Charlie gets better."

As Sam headed back to his chair, Danny started down the long, white hallway to CJ's room.

Danny opened the door quietly and silently moved to the bedside where he could get a good look at her. The reporter softly ran his fingers over a bruise across her cheek and brushed a hand through her soft hair.

He thought about their talk in her office that afternoon. He knew she was right. He had no right to tell her how to do her job. Then again, she had no right to tell him how to do his job either. But he had to admit that most times, she was right. CJ knew that her job was to protect the image of the President and his staff and Danny knew that CJ would never do anything that would hurt her friends.

Danny looked at his watch, and noticing it was two AM, decided it was time to get some sleep. Danny leaned over once more to make sure CJ was comfortable and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before resting his head on the back of the chair and closing his eyes. 

The next morning, the redheaded reporter was awakened by the sun shinning in through the window. Danny sat up and stretched broadly. He stood and looked at his watch 7:30. Danny couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a long and trying day. Just then Danny heard a stirring and looked up to see CJ open her eyes.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" CJ asked in a somewhat groggy voice.

"Making sure that you were going to pull through," Danny said with a gentle smile in his voice. CJ groaned painfully as she attempted to sit. Danny was at her side in an instant and helped CJ move to a sitting position with a couple pillows propped behind her back.

CJ straightened the blankets across her lap and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear before she spoke.

"Danny, what happened out there last night?"

Danny walked back to the bed and sat in the chair he had pulled up hours before.

"Gina said something about a couple of kids. The shooter was in a third story window. They got you and Charlie." Danny took a deep breath before he continued. "Last I heard, he was in critical condition."

CJ leaned back against the pillows. 

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Danny, how could we have let this happen?" CJ asked as she looked into Danny's eyes.

"CJ, Gina said she never saw anything until it was too late, no one could have stopped it."

CJ leaned forward and stretched out an arm, forgetting about her wounded shoulder.

"Danny!...Ow!"

CJ reeled back and grabbed her shoulder in pain.

Danny looked at CJ and suddenly noticed tears in her eyes. He moved to the edge of the bed and folded CJ into his embrace. Finally, the dam burst. Danny gently ran his fingers over her hair and let her cry against him.

"I don't understand how this could have happened. I mean, there are men who make their living securing buildings for the President. I don't understand how they could have missed him. I feel like we let him down."

"CJ, its not your fault. Maybe it is their fault. But its not yours and right now there's nothing we can do."

CJ lay her head on Danny's shoulder and let his calm voice relax her.

"Oh, Danny. I was so scared," she confessed with tears brimming in her eyes. "All I remember is hearing gun shots, then being knocked to the ground. I never even felt the fun shot in my arm until it was over. I looked down and everything was covered with blood. Danny, what if I can't do my job anymore? What if...."

"Hey," he interrupted. "I've been covering the White House for eight years now and you're the best damn press secretary I've seen yet."

CJ pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Danny, you're just saying that."

"No, CJ. I really mean it."

CJ leaned back against the pillows and smiled at Danny.

"You can be really sweet sometimes, you know that?"

"So does this mean you'll go out with me now?"

"Danny, if you think that I'm going to go out with you just because...."

Before she could say another word, Danny reached over and kissed her.

Suddenly, CJ couldn't feel the pain in her shoulder and wrist and let herself give into the passionate energy she could feel radiating between them. As they parted, Danny could feel his heart pounding as he noticed a smile across CJ's lips and that her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Danny, " she sighed softly.

"CJ, what about us? Can we start over? I think that if we...."

CJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Danny, maybe if we weren't working in the White House, this could work. But we both know it can't and if we were to start a relationship I could never give my job the attention in deserves."

Danny stood and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What about what I deserve CJ? I have been waiting for two years, and you've barely given me a chance." Danny took a deep breath and sat in the chair before he spoke again, this time more calmly.

"CJ, please lets give it one more try. Its up to you. If you say no, then I'll leave. The Dallas Morning News has offered me a job. Please, let's give it one more try," Danny asked, nearly pleading.

CJ was silent for a moment before she turned to Danny, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Danny, I'm sorry."

Danny looked at CJ and nodded. "Well, I guess I've got my answer. Goodbye CJ."

After picking up his coat, Danny walked out the door without looking back.

CJ lay back against her pillows and as she wiped away her tears, for the first time, realized the empty feeling in her heart. She gave up fighting her tears and lay back to ponder whether she'd made the right decision. 

A few weeks later, CJ was back at work and preparing for her first press conference since the shooting. As she walked into the pressroom CJ was faced with something she wasn't quite prepared for. "Good morning everyone...." CJ looked out into the crowd and quickly noticed that Danny's seat was empty. The rest of the meeting was a blur for CJ. As soon as it was over, CJ rushed back to her office and closed the door so she could think.

Later that night, CJ was in her office after a long day when Abigail Bartlett knocked lightly on the door.

"CJ? Are you okay?"

CJ turned in her chair and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind. With the shooting and the dinner coming up and --"

"Danny."

"What?"

Abbey smiled as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of CJ's desk.

"CJ, you know you've been thinking about him. I can tell. And its not going to get any better unless you let him know how you feel."

CJ reached over and lifted the fishbowl that sat on her desk and watched the fish swim.

"Abbey, I don't know. He was pretty mad when he left. I'm not sure he wants to talk to me. Besides, I'm still not sure a relationship is the best thing as long as we're working in the White House."

"CJ, he's crazy about you. Why else would the man go as far to buy you a goldfish?"

The two women glanced at the glass bowl on CJ's desk and started to laugh.

The first lady stood and walked around the desk.

"CJ, I still think you should call him and tell him how you feel. I think you owe it to him."

CJ stood and hugged Mrs. Bartlett. "Thanks Abbey."

Just then, there was a knock at the door and both women turned as Zoe, Charlie, and President Bartlett appeared in the doorway.

"Abbey," the President said as he extended his arm to his wife.

"CJ, aren't you going to join us? Toby and Leo are asking for 'The Jackal'.

The Press Secretary turned away from the window and smiled weakly.

"Not tonight, Mr. President. I think I'll just finish up here and head home."

The President nodded. "Sure, you deserve it. Goodnight, CJ."

"Goodnight Mr. President." CJ moved her glance to Charlie and smiled. "Charlie you are looking much better."

The young man smiled politely as Zoe noticeably hugged his arm protectively.

Abigail turned to CJ and smiled. "Just think about what I said," she advised with a casual wink before joining her husband at his side and leaving CJ alone in the office.

That night, CJ sat in her living room, the phone sitting on the table in front of her. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number Danny had given her a month before. After letting it ring several times, CJ replaced the phone back in its cradle and set it back on the desk. CJ turned to sit back on the couch but stopped and dialed Danny's number again. But this time she waited for the answering machine. CJ felt her heart pounding as she heard Danny's voice. As the beep sounded, CJ took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Danny. Its CJ. I think we need to talk. Give me a call. I miss you."

CJ hung up the phone slowly and laid down on the couch, letting herself fall asleep.

A week later, CJ returned to her office after a briefing.

"Carol, can you bring me those files that Josh left this morning?"

After a few moments, CJ looked up, attempting to scold her secretary for taking so long but was surprised to see that the person standing in her doorway was not Carol.

CJ stood and removed her glasses.

"What are you doing here?" CJ asked as she walked around the desk.

Danny smiled boyishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I got your message, so I'm here."

CJ walked closer to Danny, nearly closing the gap between them, close enough that she could smell his cologne.

CJ swallowed hard. She didn't want Danny to see her true feelings, at least not until she was sure how he felt.

"Um, Danny, can we talk about this later. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Defeated, Danny turned his gaze to the floor. He didn't want CJ to see the tears burning in his eyes.

But it was too late, she did see the sadness in his expression and realized that if she let him walk out of her office she was going to lose him for good.

Danny turned for the door and opened it but stopped before walking out.

"CJ? You said you missed me. Did you really mean it?"

CJ looked into Danny's yes for the answer. She smiled at him and nodded.

Danny smiled and turned to leave again. "Good. Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

But before he could leave, much to Danny's surprise, CJ grabbed the sandy haired reporter and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Danny could feel his breathing quicken and his heart racing as he pulled her close.

CJ sighed quietly as she felt Danny bury his fingers in her hair. As Danny pulled her closer, CJ reached behind him and shut the door, allowing Danny to lean slightly against the wall. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two parted, but still stood close.

"So how about dinner tonight?" Danny asked quietly.

"Oh, Danny. I can't. I've got all these briefing notes to go over." CJ stopped when she was the disheartened expression on Danny's face. 

"But maybe you could come over and we could order in or something," she proposed as she reached over and straightened his tie.

Danny smiled. "Good, I'll see you later then."

CJ reached over to give Danny one last kiss before she watched him open the door and practically stumble out of the office.

That night, CJ arrived home around 11 PM. After checking her mail and feeding the cat, CJ settled on the couch for a long night with briefing notes and files.

After a while, CJ heard a knock at the door. She stood and stretched. CJ smiled as she opened the door to find Danny with two paper bags and his laptop. 

"I hope you're hungry," Danny said as he walked into the apartment and sat the warm bags on the counter and proceeded to toss his coat over a nearby chair as he continued.

"I hope you still like Chinese food. Do you want the beef or the chicken?" Danny asked as he loosened his collar and removed his tie. "How about grabbing us some drinks? CJ?"

Danny looked up to see CJ leaning against the table, smiling at him.

Smiling back, Danny leaned up and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"CJ?", he whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm?"

"How 'bout getting us some drinks?"

CJ smiled at him and turned toward the kitchen as Danny whistled happily as he opened the steaming boxes.

Later on, Danny sat on the couch, working on his computer and glanced at CJ who sat curled up against his shoulder going over her briefing notes for the next day.

"CJ? What made you change your mind?"

CJ removed her glasses and glanced over her shoulder. "Danny," she warned.

"I'm just curious. Was it my boyish good looks? Or my enduring ambition to win you over?"

CJ tossed the folder she was holding onto the table and stared thoughtfully into the distance. "You know Danny, I really don't know."

Danny gathered CJ into his arms and smiled. "I know." The handsome reporter laid CJ back against the soft cushions of the couch and pulled her into a deep kiss.

THE END


End file.
